Rhymes (battybarney2014's version)
Rhymes '''is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Riff can't rhyme himself, Barney and his friends have a rhyming day for talking rhyme and words to rhyme. '''Educational Theme: Talking in a Rhyme/Rhyming Words Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) Songs # Alphabet Song # What Rhymes with... # The T Game # I Hear Music Everywhere # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Magic Caboose" is used * The BJ costume from "Lost and Found" is used. * The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "BJ the Great" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used * The Riff costume from "Listen!" is used. * The Riff voice from "Dream Big" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * This version 2 of this episode has Rachel, David and Laura never appeared with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. * The What Rhymes with... game show scene was cut in the version 2 of this episode. Quotes Quote 1 * Baby Bop: I did speak in rhyme! * BJ: Good, Sissy! * Riff: Nice job! * Barney: BJ, you did your rhyme, and Baby Bop, you did your rhyme too. * BJ: Now it's your turn to rhyme, Riff. * Barney: Come on, Riff! You can do it! * Riff: No, I can't do it! I was just making it up. * Baby Bop: Why do to speak in rhyme? * Riff: No thanks, Baby Boppity Bop. I do it myself. * Barney: Why do you ask Rachel how to make it up. * Riff: Okay. * Rachel: Riff? Did you make your rhyme? * Barney: Hi, Rachel. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Rachel. * Rachel: Riff doesn't make his own rhyme. * Riff: Me neither. * Laura: Hi, guys! * Rachel: Hi, Laura. * Laura: Is Riff doing his rhyme? * David: Nope. * Riff: David? * David: Today is rhyming day. Right, Barney? * Barney: You're right, David. Rhyming day is a special day for rhyming words, talking in rhyme and making a poetry. * Baby Bop: Rhyming day is a lot of fun! * BJ: You can make up our rhymes. * Riff: And I can try my rhyme too, Barney. * Barney: That's right, Riff. You can speak up. * BJ: And now, you can try to speak in rhyme, Riff. * Riff: I'm ready to rhyme, Beej. Aw, what can I do? * Barney: Is something wrong, Riff? * Riff: I cannot speak up. * David: How about we talk in rhyme. * Laura: Great, David. * Rachel: That sounds fun! * Barney: Let's all say the rhyme! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Let's all rhyme in rhyming day, in our special way. When we speak in rhyme, every day and every time. * Riff: I guess I'm not practicing. Hi, Barney! Hi, guys! * Barney: Hi there, Riff! You're not practicing rhyme. * Riff: I didn't mean it. * Baby Bop: How about the letters of the alphabet. * BJ: Cool! * Rachel: Where should we get the alphabet letters? * David: We can find them. * Laura: But, we need to look for the letters from A to Z. * David: Come on, guys! * All: Okay. * Riff: Everybody's looking for the letter of the alphabet, but where are they? * BJ: I can't see them, Riff. * Riff: I can sing the ABC song. * (music starts for The Alphabet Song) Quote 2 * Barney: Did you find the letters? * Rachel, David and Laura: We sure did! * Baby Bop: You made them very good! * Rachel: Thanks, Baby Bop. * David: We made 26 different letters. * Laura: They are in the alphabet. * Barney: You can rhyme with each letter or play a rhyming game with any kind of word. * Baby Bop: Like the vowels A, E, I, O, U and sometimes Y. * BJ: Or from B to Z. * Barney: That was Tee-riffic! How about a fun rhyming game to play? * Baby Bop: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, BJ? * BJ: What are you thinking, Sissy? * Riff: Let's play the "What Rhymes with..." game. * Barney: Who wants to play the game? * Kids: We do! * Baby Bop: So let's do it! * (music starts for What Rhymes with...) Quote 3 * Laura: What a fun game! * David: Rhyming games are fun! * Baby Bop: How about we cheer up Riff. * BJ: We can do a rhyming cheer. * Baby Bop: Here we go! R-H-Y-M-E, Rhyming day is fun to see! * Baby Bop and BJ: Yay, Rhymes! * Riff: (giggles) That was a rhyming cheer. * Barney: I know that, Riff. You'll do better than you still practice. * Riff: Thanks. * Rachel: They did a rhyming cheer. * Laura: And now Riff will practice his rhyme. * David: He'll do it better the first time. * Barney: That's right. * Riff: Ahem. Today on rhyming day, I'm ready to speak in rhyme. Starring Riff! * David: Wow! What a announcement. * Riff: I just did. * Barney: You're the good presentation. * Riff: Making up rhymes is dinos do best. * Laura: So, you're the best at rhyming. * BJ: When did you hear that, Riff? * Riff: I know that I tried to say in rhyme. * Rachel: You say the rhyme? Riff, you'll keep practicing until you speak rhyme. * Baby Bop: What are you going to do? * Riff: I'll practice talking in rhyme. * Barney: Okay, Riff. Keep trying! * Baby Bop: How about another fun game to play? * BJ: We can play "The T Game." * Riff: I like that! * Barney: In the game, each word that starts with 'T' that rhymes. * BJ: How does it goes, Barney? * Barney: It goes with See... * Rachel, David and Laura: T! * BJ: You've got it! * Baby Bop: Way to go! * Riff: (giggling) * Barney: Here we go! * (music starts with The T Game) Quote 4 * BJ: What rhymes with dog? * David: Frog! * Baby Bop: What rhymes with cat? * Laura: Hat! * Barney: What rhymes with ball? * Rachel: Call! * Riff: Nice rhyming, guys! * David: Hi, Riff! Can you rhyme with each word? * Riff: Sure do, David! What rhymes with dear? I know, it's hear! * BJ: Excellent choice, Riff! * Riff: I hear music everywhere! * (music starts with I Hear Music Everywhere) Quote 5 * Rachel: Riff is trying to speak in rhyme. * David: He's still practicing. * Laura: So, what is Riff up to? * Baby Bop: Where is Riff? * BJ: Look! It's Riff! He's speaking in rhyme! * Riff: And now I am with Barney and his friends, the fun would never ends. When the help is on the way, today is rhyming day! * All: (cheering) * Baby Bop: You did it, Riff! * Barney and BJ: Way to go! * Riff: I did speak in rhyme! * Barney: You're doing a great job at rhyming, Riff. So, let's say the last rhyme together! * Riff: Here we go! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: And now we are together with family and friends, the fun would've never end. We make up poems, poetry and rhyme, for the fun it is having a really great time! * Barney: Very good! * Baby Bop: BJ, Riff, it's time for us to leave! * Riff: We'll practice our rhymes. * Barney: Okay. * BJ: Bye, guys! * Baby Bop: Bye-bye! * Riff: Later Skaters! * Barney and Kids: Bye, BJ!, Bye, Riff!, Bye, Baby Bop! (disappears) * Rachel: Barney, we have a lot of fun on rhyming day! * Barney: You are right. Talking in rhyme is a such a great time. Sharing it with the people we love. * (music stars for I Love You) Quote 6 * David: We better go! See ya later! * Barney: Okay. * Kids: Bye! * Barney: Bye, everyone! See you later! * (The kids leave the caboose and Toy Barney. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye) Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes